I am better than you
by Stahly93
Summary: Black hat is injured and tries to return to the hive and his Queen. On his way through the desert he stumbles upon a young girl to feast upon. To his surprise she turns out to be a something that outmatches his own existence. Will he learn to live with someone who seems to be better at anything he does? And what will she grow up to be? [Black hat/OC]
1. Found

**I have only heard of this movie but never really had the time to watch it.**

 **But the fanfictions I have found amazed me.**

 **And I wanted to contribute.**

 **This plays after the movie.**

 **Enjoy, like, favour or comment.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Found**

If there was one thing he hated, it was losing. So long has he helped plan the attack and their achievement was blown to bits by a simple bomb-loaded bike. That stupid priest. He should have turned his daughter much sooner, now she was back in his hands. Furthermore, he has probably told the Church about the Vampires still existing. Now they would send out priests again to hunt them down. He hissed as he took another pained step. His clothes and skin where burned but he had found his hat again. His favourite black hat, which gave him his name. He grunted again. He needed blood and he needed it quickly, or he would take days to return to the hive, to his Queen.

The sun was beating down on him and he was starting to feel the heat, despite his cold body. Heat, that was another thing he hated. Even as a human he had hated the heat. There were only so many layers you could take off in the heat and the skin wasn't one of them, although he sure wished he could. He was a vampire, he couldn't sweat but he also couldn't die from the heat. It was agonising. His legs paused and he panted, looking to scan the endless horizon. In the distance, his golden eyes found his salvation. A small figure was slowly walking with small steps, close to collapse. With his remaining strength, he raced towards it and stopped in it's path. To his surprise, it was a young girl, clothed in tattered drapes, covered in dirt, her straw blonde hair wild and brown eyes lifeless.

"What a find." he grinned to himself.

He waited, maybe because he wanted to strike fear into the girl's eyes, he wasn't sure but he snarled. The girl kept stepping towards her and to his utter shock, walked past him without batting an eye or even noticing him. Impatience drove his anger to a boil as he also caught the scent of her blood under her skin. He stepped before her, grabbed her roughly by her shoulders and dug his teeth into her thin neck. Her blood gushed down his throat as soon as he broke her skin. He didn't bother tasting it, he was far too thirsty to do so. He was afraid that he wouldn't get enough blood out of her small body to satisfy his thirst but he was going to suck her dry, nonetheless. Her blood seemed to have an effect on him. He felt the heat he was feeling, subsiding and his injured skin was slowly rebuilding itself. Did she have special blood? Were there certain blood types that made certain Vampires heal faster? Suddenly he felt her move in his arms and suddenly felt a stinging pain in his side before flying about 3 meters away from her to the side. He held his stinging side and glared up over to the girl, standing in a position that indicated that she had punched him against his side. Was she seriously that strong? He couldn't believe it and grunted with anger as he walked over to her as she resumed her slow shuffle. Strangely, he felt greatly rejuvenated. He looked down at her and she stepped towards him but this time, weakly bumped into him.

"Do you have some death wish, kid?" he asked and crouched down to looked into her eyes.

The girl moved her eyes to look into his golden orb and some life seemed to stir in them. The rumbling sound of her stomach almost made him flinch with surprise.

"H-hungry." she muttered with a hoarse voice.

Black hat examined her. Somehow, her blood had a strange healing quality that seemed to work wonder on him. And with an added bonus, his bite hadn't affected her. Maybe he could keep her to feed on. Now that he licked the remaining blood of his lips, he noticed that she tasted unlike anything he had ever sunk his teeth into. He would have to keep the others away from her, feed her and she would live. Satisfied with his plan he nodded to himself and offered her his hand.

"I don't have anything on me, but I can get you some." he said, trying not to scare her this time. If she would come with him willingly it would be much easier to keep her.

She weakly looked at him again and then nodded. He gestured at his hand he was still offering and her eyes wandered to the gloveless hand. The sleeve of his leather trench coat was was broken, revealing the skin of his arm, which was now healed. She looked him in the eyes and then took his hand. What followed, surprised him more than anything else ever had. She bit his arm. He could feel the prick of sharp teeth and then how she started to suck the blood out of him. Out of shock he shook his arm violently, getting rid of her, holding his bleeding wound. Her eyes were now a golden colour and his blood was dripping out of her mouth down her chin, her white teeth stained red, as well as her pointy canines. He started at her, wide-eyed with surprise, shock and maybe a small hint of fear. He could have sworn that she didn't have teeth like that before she bit him. The girl licked her lips and then locked eyes with him again, before dropping to the dusty ground. She lay there, motionless and after a minute of silence, he moved. He walked over to her and rolled her onto her back. Her eyes were closed but she was breathing.

"What the hell are you?" he asked, but mostly himself.

If he was a human vampire hybrid then what was she? She was clearly a human, warm skin and feeling hunger but the next minute she had sharp canine teeth and golden eyes. He grabbed her and hoisted her over his shoulder, resuming his long walk to the hive. The Queen would certainly have an answer. His eyes wandered to the two little prick holes in his wrist. If there was another thing he hated, it was kids.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Awake**


	2. Awake

**Now I have finally seen the movie.**

 **Got some understanding for the concept and I shall continue.**

 **This will be more of a 'having fun writing' kinda story.**

 **Obviously I always enjoy writing, no matter what it is but this wouldn't have that much of my attention. Although I do love the kid already :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Awake**

It was refreshingly cold and dark in the hive but also deathly quiet. Only the guardian, two familiars and some dornes had stayed with their Queen, keeping her safe. The guardian grunted with disapproval when he saw what Black hat was carrying over his shoulder. He ignored the large creature and walked down the tunnels to the hall where the Queen was quietly resting. His steps echoing in the hall and alerted her. She turned her eyeless face towards him as he approached. She stayed silent but alert. Black hat paused before her as she towered over him.

"The priests have destroyed the train," he started. "And our army."

The Queen snarled and hissed into his face, the drones echoing her anger, but Black hat stayed motionless. He knew this was going to happen but was prepared. He waited until she had diffuse her anger and then took a step towards her, one hand over his heart.

"I promise you, I will create an even bigger army for you and this time I will take out the City and the Church from below." he vogued.

Another hiss but then silence. He knew she wouldn't kill him, he was her prized creation after all. Her attention turned to the weight on his shoulder. She made a growling sound and slowly came towards him.

"I found her in the wasteland. She is a human but she bit me and drank my blood." he told her, revealing the two wounds he had received on his wrist. "She also didn't turn when I drank from her."

Black hat placed the girl on the ground and the Queen rolled her onto her back, placing one of her skinny fingers onto the small forehead. At the touch, the girl inhaled noisily. The Queen growled again, telling him that this girl was unlike anything she had ever come across.

"Her blood had excessing healing qualities." he added, heightening the confusion.

The Queen made the decision of keeping the girl in the hive, monitoring her and maybe even finding out what she was. Black hat agreed and ordered the familiars to bring some blankets and even a bed. Meanwhile, he carried the girl into a small cave that wasn't littered with skulls and bones, bathed in a dim light. Not wanting to frighten her when she wakes up, he made sure it was a little more suitable for her. He placed her onto the cold ground as gently as he could. She shivered when she came into contact with the ground, making him grumbled over the familiars not being fast enough. When one finally arrived with an old blanket, he shooed the familiar away and covered the girl with it. Then he leaned against the wall and watched her sleep. His eyes wandered to the bite mark he had received from her. It was slowly starting heal now and he wondered what his own blood even tasted like. An hour passed slowly, him resting in the small cave with the girl lying next to his on the ground. When she started to stir, he prepared himself for talking with a child, something he had always hated. He hated kids after all. She sat up on all fours and looked around disoriented, rubbing her eyes and yawning without a sound. When she locked eyes with him he saw that they had returned to their brown colour.

"You sleep like a rock." he noted, with a low voice.

Her eyes met his and she blinked a few times. After a few seconds she seemed to remember him and her body stayed relaxed, her pulse normal.

"Where are we?" she asked with the high pitched voice of a child. For the fact that he had attacked her a few hours ago, she seemed very comfortable in his presence.

"In a place called Sola Mira." he told her truthfully. If she was going to stay here, why should he lie.

"Sola Mira." she repeated to herself.

"Your new home." he added and saw her eyes widen with happiness rather than fear. She probably didn't even have a home.

"I can stay here?" she asked.

He nodded and then his eyes widened. She smiled, something nobody had done in his presence for many years. It was a beautiful smile, her teeth white but lips chapped.

"Thank you." she said and walked over to him, wanting to hug him.

"Alright, kid. Stop." he held up his hand and she paused, looking at him with confusion. "There will be no showing of affection here."

"What is affection?" she asked.

"It's…" he started but his impatience got the better of him. Why explain something that she was never going to have? "Nevermind. Go and eat something." he waved her off.

"But there is no food here." she noted after she had looked around.

Black hat whistled and a long pale skinny man walked into the cave. He was covered in old dirt, old clothes full of wholes and he smelled bad. However, he seemed very eager as he smiled like a giddy little child. Black hat hated it when they did that.

"Here." he said and gestured to the man.

She looked at the familiar with a confused glance. It made it obvious to the vampire that she was not accustomed to feeding off people. Normal food was more favoured by her for sure.

"Drink his blood." he told her.

"No." she shook her head.

"Drink his blood." he said, this time more commanding. He didn't want to scare her with his anger just yet.

"No. I can't." she shook her head again.

"Of course you can." he tried to encourage her although he did sound a bit commanding.

"But I can't." she mumbled, dropping her head.

"Why?" he sighed, trying to understand her.

"Mama said I'm not allowed to bite people." she explained. Black hat couldn't believe what he was hearing but it was understandable. She was still a child after all.

"Well, your 'mama' isn't here and this is the only thing there is." he said with a stern tone and she submissively dropped her head. He crouched down before her and pulled up her chin so that he could look at her face. Her eyes were big and soulful. They held a certain innocence that she would loose soon. For now, he tried to be as gentle as possible. "Now, drink."

Her lips pressed to a tight line as her eyes jumped from his golden eyes to the familiar's, pale white ones. Black teeth happily grinned back at her and she stood. He even went down on his knees to give her easier access to his neck. His skin was slick with sweat from running around and dirt from the desert. She reluctantly bites the man and then spits.

"It tastes yucky." she said with a wrinkled face of disgust.

"Just drink." he sighed, trying very hard not to loose his patience.

"But I don't like it." she whined.

A sigh escaped him. He knew what she meant. He preferred fresh human blood himself. The familiars tasted horrible and their stench didn't make it better. He snarled the familiar out of the cave and sat down on the ground. The little girl stood there, ashamed of her actions and started to play with the hem of her torn dress. Such innocents, it almost burned his eyes. It reminded him of what a human should be. The eyes are the gateway to the soul. Her soul still possessed the purity of a child. She most likely never had been exposed to the evil of this world. He sat down and leaned against the wall, his one leg stretched out, the other pulled up.

"Here." he said softly.

He pulled up his sleeve and offered her his own arm. There was no way he would let the child drink from his neck, ever. But she stayed where she was.

"I can't bite you." she said.

"You already have." he told her pointing at the two little prick marks that were still visible.

Slowly she walked over to him and kneeled down by his side. His eyes never left her and she took his arm into her small hands, opening her mouth. Because of the slowness, he could clearly see her canines grow longer as she opened her mouth. This time he felt no pain when she sank her teeth in. The minutes passed as she sucked the blood out of him, and he watched her. Fascination and wonder took over as he tried to piece together what she was and how she came into being. He couldn't think of a plausible explanation but he was sure he would find it one day. When she released him from her fangs he checked her eyes. The same golden colour as his.

"You taste yummy." she noted happily.

He raised an eyebrow. If she only knew how she tasted. When he was hungry again he would feed off her, hopefully not scaring her in the process. She was aware of everything now.

"Don't get used to it. You will have to feed from someone else from now on." he said as he pulled his sleeve back down.

"But I can eat food." she insisted. "Mama always cooked the best pies."

"And where is she?" he asked.

"In heaven. That happens to people who don't move anymore. They go to heaven." she explained proudly as if she told him something he didn't know.

Black hat registered her words. Her mother was dead. If she even had one.

"And your father?" he asked.

"I don't know where he is. Mama said that he is working somewhere far away." she shrugged.

So she wouldn't be missing which was good. Nobody would look for her. But what made it interesting was that she had a mother and father. Was she born like any other child or adopted? But what kind of human would adopt a child with vampire like features? While he started to grumble about her, she crawled next to him and sat down, leaning against the wall. He didn't notice how she carefully leaned against him while he was drowned in thought. Deep down she had the feeling that he will leave soon and she was afraid, afraid of being alone, again. When he looked down to her she quickly straightened herself, not wanting him to notice that she leaned against him. But he had. She needed someone to look after her, he knew that, but he couldn't be a parent replacement. However, he was sure someone in the hive was capable of such a task.

"Time for you to meet the Queen." he announced, standing up and even helping her to her feet.

"Queen?" she asked, full of wonder.

"The one who allowed you to stay here." he told her.

She didn't let go of his hand, which annoyed him a little. But then again, he hardly felt her small hand, only its heat. Another mystery. Her body was exactly like that of a human, but unlike him, she had the warmth a human usually had. His skin was cold but it didn't bother her. He had to walk slowly as he led her down the tunnels into the hall where the Queen resided. The girl's small feet carried her to the large creature which crawled over to the child but to Black hats surprise, the girl wasn't afraid.

"Thank you for letting me stay here." the girl formally bowed.

The Queen growled softly and placed her thin finger on the girl's forehead. Black hat made a small bow with his head and left the hall, resuming his work in creating an army. When he walked through the tunnels he heard the girl's voice, echoing.

"Are you lonely?" the girl spoke. "I am. Mama isn't here anymore."

Black hat paused in his walk. It made him think. If he would return to the place where he had found her, could he trace her steps back to the place where she had lived? The homes of humans revealed much of their life, although it was never much of an interest for him.

"I will take care of you." he heard her say.

The pleasing growl of the Queen echoed through the tunnels followed by the girl's gleeful giggle. Black hat smiled to himself. Maybe kids weren't so bad after all.


End file.
